


Operation Shut Up And Kiss Already

by red_planet31



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A very tiny small amount of angst?, And clueless about feelings, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Tried, Jealousy, M/M, OngNiel are whipped for each other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_planet31/pseuds/red_planet31
Summary: OngNiel won't admit their feelings for each other and it's up to the Wanna One members to get them together. Initiate Operation Shut Up And Kiss Already.





	Operation Shut Up And Kiss Already

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy the fic!
> 
> Written for **Ticket Number #68** :  
> All the members of w1 try to get ong or daniel jealous as a plan to make ongniel a real thing because they are tired of the "will they, won't they" dynamic

“They’re doing it again.”

 

“I can see that, Sungwoon.”

 

“Jisung-hyung, Sungwoon-hyung, who are you guys talking about?” asked Minhyun, walking up to his older members.

 

“ _Them_.” Sungwoon gestured at two figures standing away from them, caught in their own world.

 

“…” Jisung could only nod in agreement, sighing at the view in front of him.

 

Minhyun looked at their other two members who were the topic of their conversation. “They know that there are other people around, right?”

 

Sungwoon gave them a considering look. “I don’t know… they haven’t looked away from each other in a while.”

 

“…I didn’t know anyone could smile at each other like that for so long,” observed Jisung.

 

A figure approached them. “What are you guys talking about?” Daehwi asked.

 

“ _Them._ ” The three eldest hyungs of Wanna One answered in unison.

 

Daehwi looked in the direction they were looking at. “Ah, the lovebirds.”

 

Sungwoon scoffed. “They would strongly deny that nickname.”

 

“Like how they’re strongly denying all that unresolved sexual tension.”

 

“Daehwi!” cried Jisung.

 

“Sorry, hyung.” Daewhi apologized to the leader.

 

“I heard sexual tension,” said Jaehwan as he popped up behind them, startling the group.

 

 “Jaehwan, that was not a sign for you to come here.” Jisung sighed but Jaehwan just grinned in response, ignoring his comment.

 

“Whose sexual tension are we talking about?”

 

“ _Them,”_ The other four answered.

 

“Oh… that’s not just sexual tension. That’s like soulmate level repressed feelings tension. So much angst.”

 

“They seem pretty happy to me,” observed Minhyun.

 

“Believe me, there’s lots of pining under those love-sick smiles. I’ve used them as inspiration for a few songs I’m trying to write.”

 

“Me too.” Daehwi nodded.

 

“You guys have been writing songs about _them_?” Jisung asked.

 

Jaehwan nodded proudly. “Yes. I’m tempted to call my latest inspired song, Shut Up And Kiss Already.”

 

“Mine’s called Will They or Won’t They,” explained Daehwi.

 

“Will they or won’t they what?”

 

The five of them jumped when Woojin suddenly appeared with his question.

 

“Will they or won’t they finally admit their feelings for each other and stop annoying us with their denial…” explained Sungwoon.

 

“Oh, you mean _them_?”

 

“Apparently, Jaehwan and Daehwi have written songs about their unresolved feelings for each other.” Minhyun gestured to said lovebirds with a wave of his hand.

 

“Oh, you mean Will They or Won’t They the song? Hmm, I prefer Shut Up and Kiss Already.”

 

“You only like the song because Jihoon-hyung wrote the rap.” Daehwi glared at Woojin.

 

“I… No, no, I don’t!” Woojin answered nervously. “It was a very good rap. It had nothing to do with Jihoon writing it!”

 

“I heard my name.”

 

“With the way Woojin was shouting your name, I’m sure the whole town heard it.” Sungwoon said wryly.

 

Minhyun looked at Jihoon. “Jihoon, you wrote the rap for Shut Up and Kiss Already?”

 

“Ah… yes?”

 

“…”

 

Jihoon looked embarrassed. “I just really wanted them to shut up and kiss already.”

 

“Are we talking about _them_?”

 

“Jinyoung, you’ve noticed it too?”

 

“What? Them making heart eyes at each other? Who can forget the time Daniel-hyung nearly ran into a wall because Seongwu-hyung smiled at him?”

 

“I saw Daniel nearly running into a wall, but that was because Seongwu-hyung bent down,” informed Jaehwan.

 

“Why would that make Daniel run into a— OW” Minhyun rubbed his sides where Sungwoon had elbowed him. “There are children here,” Sungwoon warned him.

 

“What? Oh… OH….” Minhyun finally got it.

 

“I don’t get it…” Jinyoung looked at his hyungs with a confused expression.

 

“Uh, well—”

 

“Why are you guys leaving me out?” Kuanlin appeared with a pout.

 

“Why? Are you also fed up with OngNiel over there not doing anything about their repressed romantic feelings for each other?”

 

Kuanlin looked shocked. “Did you just ask me that? Did you just ask me whether I’m also fed up with OngNiel not happening? Me? The biggest OngNiel shipper in this group and the President of the OngNiel fanclub???”

 

“…”

 

“…Yes. Yes, I am also fed up with OngNiel not admitting their feelings for each other.”

 

They all gave each other a look. Jisung finally broke the silence and took a deep breath. “…We should do something.”

 

Minhyun blinked. “Like what?”

 

“Like get them together?” Jisung replied.

 

“Isn’t that a bit drastic? Shouldn’t this kind of thing develop naturally?” Minhyun said with a frown.

 

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a yelp from Daniel. “I’m okay, I’m okay!” he cried out while clutching his forehead, his face red either from embarrassment or due to the close proximity of Seongwu who had stopped to pick up a tissue that dropped and jumped up when he heard Daniel’s yell.

 

Minhyun paused. “Okay, I changed my mind. Daniel just walked into a wall because Seongwu bent down.”

 

Sungwoon threw his hands in the air in frustration. “Why does that affect him so much? It’s not like there’s anything there to loo—”

 

“Less talking, more figuring out how to get them together,” Jisung interrupted Sungwoon.

 

“…We could serenade them with Shut Up and Kiss Already,” Woojin suggested.

 

“You may as well have us serenade them with Will They Or Won’t They.” Sungwoon scoffed.

 

“No, Woojin-hyung’s right. Shut Up And Kiss Already would be more effective at getting the point across,” Daehwi agreed with Woojin’s suggestion.

 

“As much as we all would love to hear Shut Up And Kiss Already, I really don’t think that would help,” said Jihoon.

 

Kuanlin looked at him determinedly. “You never know until you’ve tried, hyung.”

 

“Look, matters of the heart are my specialty—”

 

“Saying _nae maeum soge jeojang_ does not make matters of the heart your specialty,” Sungwoon pointed out.

 

“Stop being jealous of my specialty.”

 

“I’m not!”

 

Minhyun who was quietly observing their small quarrel suddenly snapped his fingers. “JEALOUS. That’s it!”

 

“What’s it?”

 

“We’ll make them jealous.”

 

“Of each other?” asked Sungwoon.

 

“No. Of us!”

 

Jinyoung paused. “Why would they be jealous of us?”

 

“Because we’re going to go all out to make them so jealous, they’ll have to admit their feelings for each other.”

 

“…Minhyun, you genius!” Jisung patted him on the head.

 

“Okay, one problem,” Jinyoung reminded them all. “How are we going to do that?”

 

Sungwoon looked around quickly before turning to the rest of them. “Huddle up… I have some ideas.”

 

* * *

 

“Niel, are you sure you’re okay?” Seongwu asked concernedly, brushing his fingers along Daniel’s forehead.

 

“I’m perfectly fine. Just got… ummm.. distracted for a bit,” Daniel reassured him with a smile.

 

“Aishhh, how could this wall hurt you?” Seongwu pouted and hit the wall playfully. “Bad wall.”

 

Daniel may or may not be internally screaming at the utter cuteness in front of him. Why was his hyung so cute? And gorgeous? And perfect? And smiling at him so beautifully as they walked? And—

 

* * *

 

“Did Daniel-hyung just trip on _nothing?”_ Woojin asked incredulously, seeing Daniel suddenly sprawled on the ground while Seongwu was hovering around him anxiously.

 

The others observed the happening silently before grouping up again.

“Okay, you all know what you have to do.”

“I’ll get my guitar.”

“No, Jaehwan, that’s plan B.”

“Awww… fine then. Can we still call it Operation Shut Up And Kiss Already?”

 

“…Ok, fine. Operation Shut Up And Kiss Already begins now.”

 

* * *

 

Daniel walked into the room he shared with Seongwu, holding a dvd in his hand. “Hey, Seongwu-hyung, do you want to—" He paused when he saw Daehwi was already standing in front of Seongwu, who was at his desk.

 

“Please, hyung, you’re my only hope,” Daehwi begged cutely, palms pressed together as he made a bowing gesture to Seongwu.

 

Daniel noticed Seongwu’s eyes moved to meet his, as if in apology. Daniel tried not to frown, knowing that it couldn’t be help. Ever since Daehwi and Seongwu became The Heal, they’d gotten closer and Daehwi had started to approach Seongwu if he needed help or wanted to discuss something that was bothering him. Seongwu had admitted to Daniel before that he was really happy that he and Daehwi had become more comfortable with each other and that Daehwi would come to him for advice.

 

Daniel was really happy for both of them, really, but recently Daehwi had been approaching Seongwu a lot more and Daniel could barely get any alone time with his hyung.

 

Not that he wanted alone time with his hyung. Nope. No, sir.

 

It’s just that with their busy schedules, the only time he got to have Seongwu to himself was when they got back to their room and—

 

Not that he wanted Seongwu to himself. Nope.

 

Daniel coughed, trying to shake himself from his thoughts. “It’s okay, hyung. We can watch the dvd next time.” He smiled reassuringly at Seongwu, moving to sit on his bed. Seongwu looked at him before looking back at Daehwi. “Well, if Daniel is okay with it,” he said hesitantly.

 

“Yay!” Daehwi clapped his hands. “Thanks, hyungs!”

 

Both of them smiled seeing Daehwi’s cheer. Seongwu patted Daniel’s hand lightly and whispered to him, “Thanks for understanding, Niel.”

 

Seongwu’s smiled widened when Daniel patted his hand back. “Don’t watch the movie without me,” he called out as Daehwi dragged him out of the room.

 

Daniel could only sigh to himself as both Seongwu and Daehwi left the room, not noticing the quiet look Daehwi gave him before he left.

 

* * *

 

Somehow or other, it felt like he barely had time to talk to Seongwu these days. Yes, they do talk during their schedules, but they haven’t had time to just hang out or have a proper heart to heart talk like they usually did in their room. With their busy schedules including preparations for Seoul con, by the time they arrived home, all of them would be too tired to do anything else but bath and sleep.

 

Daniel was starting to feel Seongwu-deprived. Flowers needed the sun to grow, right? Well, Daniel needed Seongwu. Not that Seongwu was his sun or anything like that. Nope.

 

Anyway, the point is that Daniel had started looking forward to the rides to their schedules because at least he could sit next to Seongwu and spend some time, however short, with him.

 

Unfortunately, for the past few trips somebody else always ended up sitting next to Seongwu instead of him, which was why today he was determined to be second in line so he could get a seat next to Seongwu. (First in line belonged to Seongwu because he wanted Seongwu to choose his favorite seat first.)

 

Daniel was already cheering with glee inside his mind when the manager suddenly called him over to discuss his solo schedule. Daniel could only try to listen to what his manager was saying, watching sadly when Seongwu and the others entered the van first.

 

By the time he entered the van, Woojin had taken his spot next to Seongwu and was chatting cheerfully with Seongwu in his usual sparrow-like way.

 

“Niel, what’s wrong?” Jisung asked when he noticed Daniel’s disappointed expression as he took a seat next to him.

 

“Ah, it’s nothing,” said Daniel, trying to look not bothered but failing. He felt a little better when Seongwu turned around and gave him a soft smile. Seongwu somehow always knew what to do when he was feeling down.

 

Daniel felt re-energized. He was determined to get a seat next to Seongwu on their next trip.

 

He didn’t get a seat.

 

Poor Daniel.

  

* * *

 

“Why so grumpy?” Jinyoung asked as he plopped down next to Daniel on the couch that Zico bought them for their living room. Across from them, on the other side of the couch, was Kuanlin and Seongwu, who was wrapped in his arms, watching a show on TV.

 

“I’m not grumpy,” Daniel answered grumpily.

 

“You’ve been frowning for the past half an hour.” Okay, Jinyoung was exaggerating. Daniel had not been frowning for the past half an hour. Daniel had started frowning exactly 15 minutes ago, right when Kuanlin had started using Seongwu as his personal teddy bear and Seongwu had let him do so with a laugh.

 

“Maybe this show is bad,” Daniel said to Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung looked at the TV. “It’s a rerun of Zero Base.”

 

“…Oh.”

 

Daniel wanted to explain himself, but Kuanlin chose that exact moment to nuzzle into Seongwu’s neck and yes, Kuanlin was always clingy to Seongwu, but this was on another level. Daniel really didn’t think that nuzzle was necessary. He tried to calm himself, not knowing why he was feeling so strongly about it. Ok, maybe he knew why he was feeling so strongly about it. Never mind. Focus. He took another deep breath to calm down.

 

He was doing a pretty good job until Kuanlin asked Seongwu for a light kiss on his cheek. Seongwu obliged with a snort, laughing as he gave a light peck to Kuanlin’s cheek without hesitation and patted his head, always ready to spoil the tall maknae.

 

Jinyoung could see Daniel practically choking on his jealousy. He stealthily moved to hug the other male from the back and put his chin on the other’s shoulder.

 

Daniel paused mid possible nervous breakdown. “Jinyoung, what are you doing?”

 

“Hugging you.”

 

“…Oh.”

 

Well, now Daniel was no longer grumpy. But he was confused. Really confused because Jinyoung wasn’t usually the type to do this kind of skinship with him. He couldn’t decide whether to just go back to his room since apparently the world had gone crazy or let Jinyoung continue to hug him.

 

Daniel was so caught up in his turmoil that he didn’t notice Seongwu eyeing them from the other side of the couch, his lips in a frown seeing Jinyoung wrapped around Daniel.

 

Kuanlin and Jinyoung gave each other a thumbs up secretly, celebrating their success.

 

* * *

 

Seongwu looked up when Daniel suddenly stormed into their room. “Hyung, I can’t believe it,” said Daniel with a frown.

 

Seongwu got up from his chair, concerned at how upset Daniel looked. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Fans took a picture of me and Sungwoon-hyung together. But they thought he was my girlfriend. My girlfriend??? Can you believe it, hyung?” Daniel said while showing Seongwu a fan’s post online.

 

Well, that was unexpected. Although, with Sungwoon’s height next to Daniel, he could have been mistaken for a girl. Plus, Daniel must have had his arms around him or something, since they were the types that liked skinship.

 

“It’ll blow over, Niel. Someone will realize that Sungwoon-hyung wasn’t a girl not matter how cute and tiny he is. Hey, you can even tease him about it,” Seongwu said, trying to cheer Daniel up.

 

“I did,” mumbled Daniel, “but he just laughed and said that’s how gorgeous he looks from the back. How could people think that I would have a girlfriend now?”

 

“Well, maybe you were treating him like a girlfriend. You know, skinship and all that,” said Seongwu, imagining Daniel and Sungwoon holding hands or Daniel with his arms wrapped around Sungwoon’s shoulders. Ok, maybe he should stop imagining.

 

He was startled when Daniel suddenly grasped his hands. “The skinship doesn’t mean anything. You know that right, hyung?”

 

“Ah, of course. It’s just skinship. Like this,” Seongwu gestured to their clasped hands, giving Daniel a reassuring smile but Daniel didn’t return it and somehow seemed to get even more upset.

 

“What? No, hyung, that’s not what I meant,” he said seriously. Seongwu looked back at him, confused. “What do you mean then?”

 

“Seongwu-hyung.” Before Daniel could explain, they heard their manager calling them to go to their next schedule. “Never mind, hyung,” Daniel finally said, “It’s okay.”

 

Seongwu looked at Daniel hesitantly, about to ask him to continue but Daniel had already left to get ready.

 

* * *

 

Seongwu was lying on his bunk bed in their dorm, wondering what was wrong with himself.

 

He didn’t like how he felt when Jinyoung was wrapped around Daniel but he didn’t know why. He didn’t like how he felt when Sungwoon and Daniel were clingy to each other. He sighed. He knew that it was no different from Kuanlin hugging him. It was just skinship, but…

 

Maybe it was because he hadn’t had a chance to spend time with Daniel lately. They were so busy these days that it was hard to find time to take a break. He had been noticing Daniel looking more and more stressed lately, the furrow in his brow seeming to get deeper and deeper. Just like the furrow in his own brow now.

 

“Hyung, your face is going to get stuck like that if you keep frowning,” said a voice from next to the bunk bed.

 

Seongwu sat up. “Niel, when did you get back? I thought you had your solo shoot until later tonight?”

 

Daniel gave Seongwu a grin. “They had to reschedule the shoot so I get to come home earlier.”

 

Seongwu returned his grin, but suddenly frowned, remembering something. “Have you eaten? You look tired.”

 

“We stopped by at that pizza place you wanted to go to,” the younger answered with a nod. “I brought some back. Do you want to eat it while we watch Spongebob?”

 

Seongwu never could resist that toothy grin. “Only if you eat it with me too.”

 

“Of course,” said Daniel, smiling happily that he got to spend time with Seongwu. Seongwu went to prepare their meal, “I’ll get ready the stuff. You go wash up,” he gestured kindly for Daniel to go to the bathroom.

 

“Ok, mom.”

 

“ _Yah_.”

 

Daniel laughed as he escaped to the bathroom to shower and change into comfortable clothes. When he got back to their room, Seongwu had already served the pizza onto plates and set up his laptop to watch some of their favourite episodes of Spongebob Squarepants.

 

They ate the pizza happily, cracking jokes and laughing at every single little joke. Once they were done, they both worked together to help clear the dishes. Since they had extra time, they were wondering what to do next. They would usually either go to sleep (if they had an early schedule the next day) or work on their own projects (Seongwu with editing his photos, and Daniel with editing his videos). However, for some reason, tonight they were reluctant to separate.

 

“You should get some rest,” Seongwu finally said, knowing that Daniel was exhausted but Daniel shook his head with a pout. “Don’t wanna. Wanna spend time with you, hyung.”

 

Seongwu laughed at how cute Daniel looked, but he made sure not to tell the younger that, knowing that the younger might sulk. “Ok, hmmmm,” he considered their options. “Do you want to watch Avengers again?”

 

Daniel brightened at the suggestion, happy that his hyung agreed for them to spend more time together and also suggested they watch his favorite movie. He nodded cheerfully, grabbing the laptop and setting it up on his bed. He gestured at Seongwu to take a seat next to him so they can start watching the movie.

 

Seongwu moved to join Daniel and made himself comfortable next to him, borrowing his pillow to hug while watching the movie.

 

“If you get my pillow, what am I going to use?” Daniel cried. Seongwu hugged the pillow tighter to himself, “It’s mine now. You have a ton of other pillows.”

 

“But that’s my favorite,” Daniel whined, trying not to laugh at how cute Seongwu looked, hugging the pillow tightly to his chest. “You can’t have it back,” Seongwu said.

 

“Fine then,” Daniel said with a determined look on his face. He suddenly pulled Seongwu into his arms and wrapped his arms around him.

 

Seongwu didn’t even have a chance to process what was happening when he felt Daniel’s chin on his shoulder and his arms around him. “What are you—“

 

“If you won’t give me my pillow, then you’ll just have to be my pillow instead,” said Daniel. He tightened his arms, as if afraid that Seongwu would escape. “So what’ll it be, give me back my pillow or be my pillow?”

 

Well, given that choice, Seongwu should probably give him back his pillow because Daniel seemed to really want it back and they don’t do this kind of thing. I mean, yeah, he does skinship like this with the other members like Kuanlin, but he’s never had Daniel wrapped around him like this for a long period of time.

 

Feeling the strong arms wrapped around him and the warmth emanating from Daniel’s body though, he wondered why they hadn’t done this all this time. Seongwu buried his face in the pillow at the thought, feeling a blush creeping on to his face.

 

Daniel took his silence as him being uncomfortable with the situation and backed off. He wondered why it was ok for Kuanlin to hug him, but not Daniel. He tried to laugh it off, trying not to show his disappointment. “Hyung, it’s o—"

 

“Iwanttobeyourpillow.”

 

“—what?”

 

Seongwu cleared his throat and looked Daniel in the eyes, “I want to be your pillow.”

 

“…Really?” Daniel tried to pinch himself secretly. This had to be a dream.

 

“ _Yah_ , Kang Daniel. You gave me a choice and I’ve made my choice. Now, I’m reporting for pillow duty so get back here and hug me.” Seongwu was embarrassed at the words coming out of his mouth. He was sure his ears were practically on fire with how red there were, but he apparently had lost control of his mouth. So, no regrets now. Full steam ahead. Maybe he can smother himself to death with the pillow in his arms. At least he’d die happy in Daniel’s arms. But then Daniel would be sad if he died. Probably. Maybe.

 

And he hated making Daniel sad.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Daniel’s arms returned around him, and Daniel resting his chin back on his shoulder with a happy sigh. He snuggled deeper into Daniel’s hold, pressing play on the movie they were supposed to be watching.  

 

Seongwu couldn’t really focus on the movie, having Daniel so close. He was never this affected if it was any of the other members, but Daniel was always special. He could feel Daniel nuzzling into the back of his neck. Seongwu stroked Daniel’s fingers softly, wondering how Daniel could even see the movie at that angle but he didn’t seem to mind.

 

They both drifted off to sleep before they knew it, wrapped in each other’s arms. 

 

* * *

 

They woke up the next day, feeling like they just had the best rest they’d ever had in their lives. They didn’t talk about what happened but the whole day after that, they couldn’t seem to stop blushing around each other. Well, even more so than usual.

 

Daniel was still giggling to himself, remembering how it felt to have Seongwu in his arms when Jisung approached him quietly. “You seem happy? Did anything good happen?”

 

“Ah… no, hyung, not really,” Daniel answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Are you sure? Nothing happened? Nothing with someone special like say… your roommate?”

 

“Hyung!” Daniel exclaimed, trying to shush the leader.

 

Jisung wasn’t blind. Heck, even a blind person would notice the way Daniel and Seongwu were acting extra shy and giggly around each other.

 

“Aha! So, something did happen!” Jisung pointed at Daniel triumphantly.

 

Daniel shook his head. “It’s… it’s nothing.” At Jisung’s raised eyebrow, Daniel continued, “Really, it’s nothing.”

 

“So, you both didn’t talk about your feelings to each other or anything like that?”

 

“Hyung, why would we do that?” Daniel blushed. “There are no feelings to talk about.” Sure, Daniel had feelings but that didn’t mean Seongwu returned them. Seongwu was always kind and affectionate and he always took care of all his dongsaengs.  Maybe Seongwu was just feeling extra affectionate and let him hug him because he bought pizza. He couldn’t just blurt out his feelings because of an act of kindness. Even though it was the best sleep he ever had and Seongwu looked so adorable waking up, scrunching his nose and burrowing deeper into his arms.

 

Jisung sighed to himself when Daniel started blushing and giggling to himself. It was time for Jisung to take matters into his own hands.

 

* * *

 

Daniel’s eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw Seongwu’s recent post on fancafe.

 

“Jisung-hyung! Jisung-hyung!” Daniel rushed to Jisung’s hotel room. They were on tour in America and had each gotten their own separate rooms.

 

Jisung opened the door when he heard the frantic knocking and cries of his name. “Yes, Niel?”

 

Daniel shoved his phone under the leader’s nose. “Hyung, did you take this photo with Seongwu-hyung?!”

 

“Ok, firstly, calm down.” Jisung took a look at what Daniel was showing him. The picture was of Seongwu with his hand clasped in another person’s hand behind him. “Oh, this boyfriend pic? Yes, I did… Daniel, stop being dramatic and get off the floor.”

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” whined Daniel from the floor.

 

Jisung sighed and picked up Daniel from the floor. Daniel threw himself on Jisung’s bed, wrapping the blankets around him and kicking his legs in frustration. “It’s not fairrr,” he continued whining.

 

Jisung poked the wild burrito on his bed. “I thought you didn’t have any feelings for him.”

 

Daniel’s head popped out from under the blanket. “I don’t. Not those kinds of feelings.” At Jisung’s stare, Daniel buried himself back under the blankets. “I just have feelings,” his muffled voice said.

 

Jisung counted it a small victory that Daniel was starting to admit his feelings. “You should tell him.”

 

“What? There’s nothing to tell. Everybody has feelings.”

 

“Why don’t you tell him you want to be the one holding his hand in the picture?”

 

“I… I don’t!” Daniel started to deny but he crumbled when Jisung gave him a disbelieving look. “…I can’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because.” Daniel said stubbornly, still underneath the blankets.

 

“Because what?”

 

“Because, I don’t know, I MIGHT DIE.”

 

Jisung snorted at Daniel’s dramatic response. “I highly doubt that you would die, Niel.”

 

“I would if he said no,” said Daniel before he suddenly gasped, “What if he said yes but it was out of pity?”

 

“Then, tell him you want to hold hands but in a totally non-platonic way with feelings,” suggested Jisung with a sigh.

 

“It’s not that simple,” groaned Daniel.

 

“What’s not that simple?” Seongwu’s voice suddenly asked as he popped into the room.

 

Both Jisung and Daniel jolted in surprise, not realizing that they hadn’t locked the door. “Seongwu, what are you doing here?”

 

Seongwu looked between Jisung who was standing with his hands on his hips and Daniel who was wrapped up in Jisung’s blankets. “I… I was looking for Daniel but if I’m interrupting anything…”

 

“Daniel has something to say to you,” Jisung said to Seongwu, ignoring Daniel’s panicked stare.

 

Seongwu blinked, and looked at Daniel who returned his gaze with a wide-eye stare. “Umm… Uhhh…” Think, Daniel, think. What can you say that does not involve feelings of any kind???

 

“Hyung, can I borrow your cap?” He finally asked, ignoring Jisung’s silent, “ _Oh my god_.”

 

“My cap? Sure, of course you can,” Seongwu answered with a smile.

 

Ah, Daniel could feel himself being attacked by feelings. He promptly fell off the bed but got up in a flash, trying to look cool. He ignored Jisung’s snort.  “Why were you looking for me?”

 

“Oh, yes, ah, do you want to do a Vlive together? I mean, with Sungwoon too? When we’re free of course.” Seongwu said, his face slightly pink. At Daniel’s eager nod, he broke into a grin.

 

“Sure, hyung, I’d love to,” said Daniel. _Anything for you._

 

Jisung could only shake his head in exasperation at the two fools in front of him. “No feelings he says…”

 

* * *

 

Seongwu was excited. He, Daniel and Sungwoon had finally found the time to do that Vlive they were talking about.

 

It’d been a while since Seongwu got to hang out with Daniel properly. They hadn’t had much personal time with their world tour. Plus, Daniel had gotten sick and had to wear an eyepatch.

 

Seongwu looked at Daniel’s face as he talked about his experience in America during the Vlive. Even with the eyepatch on, Seongwu still thought he looked really handsome. Seongwu couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight, wishing Daniel would get better soon.

 

While they were talking, Daniel received a message on his phone. He checked it quietly before frowning. Seongwu and Sungwoon looked at him in concern. “Ah, it’s nothing, but I need to go now. Jihoon needs my help.” He smiled apologetically to the camera and stood up from the couch.

 

Seongwu couldn’t help but feel a bit (a lot) disappointed when Daniel had to leave. Daniel kept on waving and saying goodbye to Seongwu with cute expressions, trying to cheer him up as he was leaving. Sungwoon sighed to himself when Seongwu said goodbye to Daniel multiple times with a soft pout. He basically said goodbye for every single step Daniel took. “Niel, bye! Niel, good night. Niel, goodbye.” He may as well have replaced all those words with “I love you, Daniel.” 

 

When they were done with their Vlive, Seongwu straightaway took out his phone and started texting. “Who are you texting?” Kuanlin, who had also join their Vlive, asked curiously.

 

“Oh, just Daniel.”

 

“Did he watch the Vlive after he left?”

 

Seongwu looked at whatever Daniel replied to him on his phone. He smiled softly. “Yes, he did. He said he really wanted to be here too.” Seongwu couldn’t control the pout on his lips.

 

He didn’t notice the look Sungwoon and Kuanlin exchanged. Kuanlin cuddled up to Seongwu, “Don’t worry, hyung. Maybe you can do a vlive with him next time. Just the two of you.”

 

Seongwu blushed at the thought of just two of them doing a Vlive. “Ah, yeah, maybe.”

 

 **Daniel** : _I’m really sorry, hyung._

**Seongwu** : _It’s ok._

**Daniel** : _I was really looking forward to doing the vlive with you._

 

 **Daniel** : _And Sungwoon-hyung._

 

 **Seongwu** : _Don’t worry about it. Maybe we can do another one next time._

Seongwu’s fingers hovered over the letters hesitantly. He took a deep breath.

 

 **Seongwu** : _Just the two of us._

 

A few minutes went by with no reply from Daniel and Seongwu might be having a breakdown until he saw his phone light up.

 

 **Daniel** : _Would love that. Definitely._

 

Seongwu smiled in relief.

 

 **Daniel** : _Just now was fun too. Even though it was just for a short while._

 

 **Seongwu** : _Yeah, I miss hanging out together in our room like in Seoul._

 

Seongwu blushed, looking at the words he had sent. Hanging out, sure Seongwu. What he missed was actually Daniel’s arms around him as he fell asleep. What he missed was actually Daniel himself.

 

Sungwoon and Kuanlin eyed the wistful look on Seongwu’s face. Sungwoon whispered to Kuanlin, “Tell Jihoon good job.” Kuanlin nodded before messaging Jihoon. “Jihoon-hyung said Daniel-hyung was moping around the whole time until Seongwu-hyung texted him back. Jihoon-hyung also said that he now feels guilty as hell and hopes this plan works.”

 

Seeing Seongwu looking like a forlorn kitty at his phone, Sungwoon sighed. “I think it’s time to bring out the big guns.”

 

Kuanlin looked at Sungwoon with wide eyes, “You mean…?”

 

Sungwoon nodded. “Yes, it’s time for Hwang Minhyun.”

 

* * *

 

Jisung found Daniel standing in front of the mirror in his hotel room, staring at the reflection of his face with a considering look. Jisung had no idea what he was staring at but he was concentrating so hard he didn’t hear the leader call his name at first.

 

“Niel... Niel... Daniel?” Daniel startled at the sound of his name, turning to face Jisung’s direction swiftly. “Jisung-hyung? You scared me.”

 

“No wonder, with you so busy staring at your reflection. Does Seongwu know what you do when you don’t share a room?” Jisung teased. “Where is he anyway?”

 

At the mention of Seongwu’s name, Daniel’s dim expression somehow became darker. He turned back to the mirror before answering, “I think he’s out with Minhyun-hyung. They’ve been out taking photos together a lot lately.”

 

Jisung thought that this was about Daniel’s ‘feelings’ again when Daniel suddenly sighed and asked, “Hyung, do you think I’m ugly?”

 

“What? No. Nobody thinks you’re ugly, Niel.” Jisung was taken aback and rushed to his side. “Why would you think that?”

 

“I don’t! I mean... I don’t think so...” Daniel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, avoiding Jisung’s eyes. “I mean... I know I’m not ugly...”

 

Jisung did not feel in any ways reassured, remembering when Daniel told him he was bullied when he was a kid because of his looks.

 

Daniel finally looked up into his gaze. “Minhyun-hyung’s really handsome right?”

 

Well, that question was out of nowhere. Except... no, Jisung realized, it wasn’t out of nowhere.

 

“Is... is this about Seongwu going out with Minhyun to take photos?”

 

“No! ...Maybe.” Daniel’s face looked pained to admit it. “Yes.”

 

MINHYUN, ABORT MISSION.

 

* * *

 

Daniel greeted Minhyun as usual when he came into his and Seongwu’s hotel room, expecting the usual invitation from Minhyun to Seongwu to walk around the city to take photos and see the sights, until Minhyun practically lunged at him and knocked him over.

 

“Niel, come out with hyung,” invited Minhyun, his firm arms around Daniel, ready to drag him out of the room. Seongwu stood to the side, a little bit shocked.

 

Seongwu and Daniel looked at each other helplessly and at Minhyun who was hugging Daniel desperately, apologizing about something or other. Seongwu gestured at Daniel to go ahead but Daniel frowned.

 

“Minhyun-hyung, don’t you want to go out with Seongwu-hyung?” Daniel asked, confused as to why Minhyun was still wrapped around him.

 

“No, today I want to spend time with my handsome Niellie. Because he is handsome. And gorgeous. And deserves all the love in the worl—”

 

“Okay,” Seongwu pushed in between them. “That’s enough hugging today.”

 

Minhyun released Daniel reluctantly, smiling innocently at the both of them.

 

“Um... I guess it’s okay,” Daniel looked at Seongwu, “Unless Seongwu-hyung had plans with you?”

 

“Nope, no plans, Niel. I need to stay in to research about cameras and… stuff. You guys go have fun exploring Hong Kong.” Seongwu smiled reassuringly at Daniel and Minhyun.

 

“Well, you heard what he said. Come on, Niel!” Minhyun dragged Daniel out of the room.

 

They had a great time exploring what they could. Minhyun even brought him to eat at a really fancy restaurant. Daniel was a bit confused as to why Minhyun kept on calling him handsome though.

 

* * *

 

Minhyun and Seongwu were hanging out at Minhyun’s room when Seongwu suddenly said, “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Daniel.”

 

“Have I? I suppose so,” replied Minhyun, still looking down at the book he was reading.

 

“Daniel’s been telling me you keep calling him handsome…”

 

“He did? Well, he is, isn’t he? Very handsome. You’re not the only who thinks that, Seongwu.”

 

Seongwu coughed. “I never said that I thought that he was hand—”

 

“Very,” reminded Minhyun.

 

“…Fine, I never said that I thought that he was very handsome.”

 

“But you’ve thought about it,” said Minhyun, gesturing to his head, as if Seongwu didn’t understand the concept of thinking.

 

“Well, yes, in a totally platonic way. Like how I think you’re handsome and totally not in a romantic way,” explained Seongwu.

 

“So… you’re not interested in Daniel?”

 

“No,” Seongwu laughed, trying to sound confident. “I’m totally not interested in Daniel in that way.”

 

Minhyun gave him a considering look before taking a deep breath. “I think Daniel’s handsome in a romantic way.”

 

Seongwu turned to face Minhyun. “You what?”

 

Minhyun just gave him a challenging stare. “I think Daniel’s handsome in a romantic way. I like him, Seongwu.”

 

Seongwu could only gape at him with mouth open. “But… but you never said anything???”

 

Minhyun shrugged. “I thought you had feelings for him so I didn’t want to get in the way. But since you’ve made it clear that you don’t think of him romantically, I can admit that I do. He’s charming and handsome and sweet and very attractive. I don’t know how you haven’t fallen for him but I have, and I’m going to give it a try.”

 

Seongwu listened speechless. “You’re going to give what a try?” He finally croaked out.

 

Minhyun stood up and gave Seongwu a determined look. “I’m going to tell him how I feel and ask him to be my boyfriend.”

 

He moved to grab his coat before clasping Seongwu’s hands. “Thank you for telling me how you feel. I hope you can wish me luck so Daniel will accept my feelings.” And without another word, he walked out of the room, leaving Seongwu to sit there to process what the hell just happened.

 

Seongwu took a deep breath. And another. And another. He wasn’t going to cry. Nope. He… he just needed time to think. And process. And he really wished Daniel was by his side now but no, Minhyun likes Daniel so he shouldn’t be wishing that Daniel was by his side because Minhyun likes Daniel in a romantic way, and Seongwu… Seongwu…

 

Seongwu took another deep breath.

 

* * *

 

“Where are you taking me this time, hyung?” Daniel asked Minhyun with a laugh. Minhyun had suddenly given him a call, asking him to get ready so they can go eat somewhere.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s one of my favorite cafes. It’s really nearby,” Minhyun said as he led the way.

 

He brought them to a small, classy café with bright lights hanging from the ceiling and light & easy music playing in the background.  They ordered their drinks and some food.

 

“Hyung, I thought Seongwu-hyung was with you?” Daniel asked after they started eating.

 

“Hmmm?” Minhyun looked up. “He was,” he answered simply. “Actually… Seongwu is the reason I wanted to ask you to join me at this café today.”

 

Daniel stopped eating, spoon halfway to his mouth. “Seongwu-hyung is the reason? Why? Is there anything wrong?” He asked, worried about Seongwu.

 

Minhyun shook his head. “He’s fine.” _For the most part._ Minhyun put down his cutleries on the table. “Niel, can I ask you something? What do you think of Seongwu?”

 

Daniel paused. Was this about his… completely non-existent feelings for Seongwu-hyung? “Umm… he’s a precious hyung to me. Just like you too, Minhyun-hyung.”

 

“So, you think about him and me in the same way, Niel?”

 

Well… Daniel couldn’t say that, no, he did not think about them in the same way. “…You’re both my precious members and my precious hyungs.” He replied, taking a sip of water to calm his flustered nerves.

 

Minhyun nodded. “Okay, that’s good, because I confessed my feelings to Seongwu just now.”

 

Daniel spat out the drink he was sipping. “You did what?!”

 

Minhyun moved closer to pat his back, telling him to drink slowly. After Daniel calmed down somewhat, Minhyun repeated, “I confessed my feelings to Seongwu and asked him to be my boyfriend. I wanted to make sure you were okay with it.”

 

“Okay with it?” Daniel’s voice croaked. “Why wouldn’t I be okay with it?”

 

MInhyun gave him a wide smile. “I’m glad. Thank you, Niel. I always held back my feelings because I thought that you had feelings for him, but thank you for telling me how you feel.”

 

Daniel felt like he was choking on his so-called non-existent feelings right now. “Sure… no problem.” He said with a strained smile.

 

“He told me he needed time to think about it but since you’re close with him too, could you give me some ideas on how to convince him?”

 

Daniel could only nod helplessly as he tried not to drown in his feelings.

 

He didn’t notice Minhyun texting on his phone.                  

 

* * *

 

 **Minhyun** : _The Samoyed and Squirrel/Seal/Cat have taken the bait._

 

 **Jisung** : _Good job, Desert Fox. Return to base. I think you broke Squirrel/Seal/Cat._

 

 **Minhyun:** _Roger that, Penguin Leader. Make sure he doesn't cry on my bed sheets._

  

* * *

 

Seongwu looked up when Daniel walked into the room, dreading whether Daniel was going to tell him about his new relationship with Minhyun or anything like that but Daniel just stormed into the bathroom without looking at him.

 

Seongwu wiped at his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. He managed to actually walk out of Minhyun’s room but he hadn’t been able to do anything much when he got back to his room except lie down and stare at the ceiling, waiting for Daniel to return or text him that he and Minhyun were going to run off somewhere to elope and adopt beautiful babies or something.

 

Daniel finally came out of the bathroom and went to lie down on his bed at the bottom bunk, avoiding Seongwu’s gaze.

 

Seongwu sat in silence before lying down too, unsure why Daniel’s mood was like this. Did Minhyun confess to him already? Did he reject it? Did he accept it but didn’t want Seongwu to know? If Minhyun was his boyfriend now, he would tell Seongwu, right? They’re best friends. They shouldn’t be hiding anything from each other. Daniel should tell Seongwu, even if it broke Seongwu’s heart. 

 

Unknown to Seongwu, Daniel was in turmoil over what happened. He wanted to ask Seongwu about his response to Minhyun’s confession but he was terrified of the answer. Before Seongwu made his decision, he wanted to confess his feelings to Seongwu, because he felt like he might regret it if he didn’t, but he couldn’t do that to Minhyun.

 

“Hyung.” “Niel.” They both said at the same time. They paused, waiting for the other to continue, bursting into nervous laughter when both remained quiet.

 

Seongwu took a deep breath and steeled himself, climbing down the ladder of the bunk bed so he could talk with Daniel properly. Daniel hesitated at first but sat up and gave him some space to sit. 

 

Daniel took a look at his Seongwu-hyung and felt the feelings in him well up again. “Seongwu-hyung,” he called helplessly.

 

Seongwu turned to him in a heartbeat. “What is it, Niel?” asked Seongwu kindly, steeling his heart for Daniel to tell him that Minhyun confessed to him.

 

Daniel took a deep breath before looking into Seongwu’s eyes seriously. “Hyung, I have feelings.”

 

Seongwu blinked, not expecting that statement. “Wait, what?”

 

“Argh, that’s not it, I mean, ah…” Seongwu wished he could figure out how to help Daniel. Daniel looked like he was ready to rip his hair from his head in frustration.

 

“Hyung,” Daniel started again. “Come here, please,” he asked, moving to the side to give some space for Seongwu to slide in, like how they sometimes did ever since that night they watched Avengers together on his laptop.

 

Seongwu tried to smile reassuringly at Daniel who looked really scared for some reason even though he was the one who asked Seongwu to join him. “Okay, Niel.”

 

When Daniel felt Seongwu next to him, he couldn’t resist and pulled him into his arms, holding him as if it was the last chance he would ever have. Seongwu was not sure what Daniel meant with feelings but he snuggled himself up to Daniel, their foreheads practically touching as they lay facing each other on the bed.

 

God, Seongwu really missed this, having Daniel’s strong arms around him, so close to Daniel that he could feel the warmth radiating from Daniel. He missed Daniel so much.

 

“I miss you too,” Daniel whispered back, wrapping his arms tighter around Seongwu.

 

Seongwu blushed, not realizing that he had spoken out loud. Well, he was going to enjoy this. If this was the last chance he got to have this feeling, he will enjoy it. “So… feelings?” Seongwu asked.

 

“Okay, just listen to me first, hyung. I know you might hate me for this but I hope you can hear what I have to say.”

 

Seongwu frowned at the thought that Daniel thought he could ever hate him but nodded silently, urging Daniel to continue.

 

“Hyung, I know that Minhyun-hyung spoke to you, but I just want to tell you this. I have feelings for you. Deep feelings. So deep that I don’t know what to do if you don’t return them,” he paused and took a deep breath, “but I’ll survive. It drove me mad whenever I couldn’t spend time with you or when you let Jisung-hyung hold your hand or when you let Kuanlin kiss you.” Daniel suddenly buried himself in Seongwu’s neck. “I can’t believe you kissed Kuanlin,” he muttered quietly.

 

God, Seongwu almost couldn't believe the words coming out of Daniel's mouth. That sweet beautiful mouth that he could just kiss right now. Seongwu felt himself tearing up in happiness, listening to Daniel’s feelings for him. “It was just on the cheek, Niel.” Seongwu chuckled at how jealous Daniel sounded, eliciting a pout from the latter. “They’re my dongsaengs,” Seongwu explained.

 

Daniel brushed the tears from his eyes softly. “I’m your dongsaeng too.” 

 

“No, you’re not. Well, yes, you are. But you’re not just my dongsaeng.”

 

“I’m not?” Daniel’s fingers that brushed away Seongwu’s tears moved to the constellation of moles on his cheek, caressing them gently.

 

“You’re...” Seongwu hesitated before taking a deep breath. “I have feelings too.”

 

Daniel listened to what Seongwu said in awe. Seongwu cleared his throat. “I mean, I have feelings. For you. And… I don’t know whether Minhyun’s feelings are the same as mine… but I know that my feelings for you are feelings of love. Deep love.” Seongwu paused, “I love you and I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t return my feelings too." Seongwu continued, echoing Daniel’s words.

 

Daniel smiled slowly. “I don’t know… I have a lot of feelings.” Seongwu frowned until Daniel continued, “A lot of love and affection…” Seongwu smiled. “Recently, a whole lot of jealousy too,” Daniel ended with a pout that Seongwu just couldn't resist.

 

“I was jealous too…” Seongwu admitted shyly.

 

“You… you were jealous too?”

 

“Yes, didn’t I mention it before? You’re not just my dongsaeng. You’re special.”

 

 “Special?” Daniel smiled slowly. “How am I special?”

 

Seongwu brought his hand up slowly to gently caress Daniel’s cheek before pulling Daniel’s face to his. Their lips met gently, Seongwu kissing him before backing away to check if Daniel was alright with it.

 

Daniel was in fact, very alright with the kiss. He pulled Seongwu back towards him and brought their lips together once more, kissing him as deep as his feelings for him. Their lips met once, then twice and again and again and Daniel wished they would never stop. He would never tire of this, of having Seongwu in his arms, of listening to the beautiful gasps and sighs from Seongwu’s mouth.

 

They finally stopped kissing reluctantly, still breathing heavily with their lips red and their hearts bursting with happiness.

 

“You’re special to me too, Hyung.”

 

Seongwu smiled before pulling Daniel towards him again.

 

* * *

 

Seongwu gasped suddenly, pushing Daniel away from exploring his neck. “Wait, what are we going to tell, Minhyun?

 

“We tell him the truth.”

 

"Which is?" Seongwu asked Daniel teasingly.

 

“That I love you,” Daniel replied, continuing his exploration of Seongwu's neck.

 

Seongwu moaned happily. “I love you too.”

 

"Also, we probably have to buy him a new vacuum cleaner and offer to clean his apartment for at least half a year."

 

Seongwu pulled Daniel's head up gently to look him in the eye. "I would do that for you," Seongwu said seriously. 

 

"God, you really do love me." Daniel grinned before swooping in for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

They both invited Minhyun to have breakfast at their dorm and to also break the news. They waited for him to arrive, their hands clasped on the table.

 

The first thing Minhyun saw when he walked in was their hands, fingers interlaced on the table in front of him.

 

He sat down heavily on the chair facing them. “Explain.”

 

Seongwu and Daniel looked at each other as if in silent communication before facing Minyun. “We’re in love with each other,” Seongwu and Daniel said together.

 

At Minhyun’s blank stare, Seongwu started determinedly. “Minhyun, I’m sorry, but I also have feelings for Daniel. I’m sorry that I never told you or the others but... I love him with all my heart.” He felt Daniel’s fingers tightened in his grasp, giving him comfort.

 

“Yes, hyung. I’m sorry for not telling you the truth, but I also have feelings for Seongwu-hyung. Although both of you are my precious hyungs and my precious members, he is special to me and I can’t imagine my life without him by my side.”

 

The both of them were slightly scared of Minhyun’s unreadable expression, but they were determined to face any challenges now that they were together. “So, the both of you are… together?” Minhyun asked.

 

“Yes, we’re boyfriends.” Daniel answered firmly, giving Seongwu a soft smile at the term. Despite the tense atmosphere, Seongwu could also not contain his joy at finally being able to call Daniel his boyfriend.

 

“Boyfriends…?” Minhyun repeated Daniel’s word.

 

They expected Minhyun to be angry and possibly confused. They did not expect Minhyun to suddenly let out a whoop of joy and run through the apartment. “Guys, we did it! They’re together! They’re together!”

 

“What? Noooo! I was just going to sing Shut Up And Kiss Already!”

 

Seongwu and Daniel were shocked when all their other members burst into the dining room, following Minhyun’s outburst.

 

“Finally!” Jisung shouted.

 

“We did it!” Sungwoon joined in.

 

“Operation Shut Up and Kiss Already: Mission Accomplished!” The rest of the members cheered.

 

“Wait, what?” Seongwu and Daniel were very confused but the other members ignored them and continued their victory celebration.

 

Okay, that’s it. Seongwu had had enough. “Operation Shut Up And Kiss Already? Why don’t all of you shut up and sit down?!”

 

The rest of them stop when Seongwu yelled at them. Seongwu breathed deeply. “Explain,” he said, echoing Minhyun’s previous line.

 

“Well…”

 

At their awkward silence, Seongwu zeroed in on Minhyun, “What was all that talk about being in love with Daniel?!”

 

“Wait, in love with me?” Daniel asked. “I thought he was in love with you???” He said to Seongwu.

 

They both stopped and glared at Minhyun who took a step back nervously. “I love you both?” He said, hiding behind Jisung and Sungwoon, nudging them to explain.

 

“Okay,” Jisung started. “It’s simple—”

 

“This was all Jisung-hyung’s idea,” interrupted Sungwoon.

 

“Brat, I thought we were all in this together.”

 

At Daniel and Seongwu’s glare, Kuanlin stepped forward bravely. Okay, he didn't so much step forward as Woojin and Jihoon pushed him, but he fell forward very bravely. “Hyungs, don’t be mad. We just really wanted both of you to be together. You both were obviously in love with each other.”

 

“We were?” Daniel asked.

 

“Niel, you walked into a wall when Seongwu bent down. Like I don’t understand, there’s nothing the—”

 

“Sungwoon-hyung, that’s not the point,” Woojin interrupted. “What we’re trying to say is that you both belong together and we want both of you to be happy. Daehwi, back me up.”

 

Daehwi coughed. “Yes, hyungs, we’re really happy that you’re both together finally. Aren’t you both happy too?”

 

They both smiled shyly at each other at the question. “Well, yes.”

 

“Omo, you’re both so cute,” Daehwi cooed. “I need to write another song.”

 

“Speaking of songs, you’re lucky we didn’t have to go to Plan B to get the both of you together,” said Jinyoung.

 

Daniel frowned. “Why? What was Plan B?”

 

“I’m glad you ask,” Jaehwan stepped up with a wide smile, guitar in hand. “Plan B was me serenading both of you with a song I wrote called ‘Shut Up and Kiss Already’. Hit it, Jihoon.”

 

“Hit it?” Jihoon looked at Woojin frantically. “What is he asking me to hit? My rap only comes out after the 2nd verse.”

 

“I don’t know, beatbox or something.”

 

“Well, if you insist.”

 

Jihoon started beatboxing to Jaehwan’s guitar strumming. It was a very weird mix and Seongwu and Daniel were very confused on how this was supposed to get them together.

 

“ _Shut up and kiss already~ Shut up and kiss already~~”_ Jaehwan sang his heart out.

 

Seongwu and Daniel looked at each other. “What should we do?” Daniel asked, confused on how to react, until Seongwu grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

 

“I guess you should shut up and kiss me already.” Seongwu smiled at him.

 

“…I can do that.”

 

They both kissed to the background sounds of Jaehwan singing at them to shut up and kiss while Jihoon beatboxed, ignoring Jisung’s cries of “My eyes, my innocent eyes!” and the other members cheering and hooting at them.

 

Mission Accomplished.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how is everyone surviving the OngNiel flood these days? Barely? That's great!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! I haven't written in a long time but I hope you all enjoy the fic. 
> 
> To the lovely mods of gapyeonglovers, thank you for organizing this! I would probably not have found the courage to write if not for you guys. Can we not end this event since OngNiel has been feeding us so well since it started? :D
> 
> To my wonderful prompter, I love the prompt and tried to keep with your request of fluff and no angst but it somehow became this mess filled with crack. Sorry and I really hope you like the fic! 
> 
> OngNiel is Science


End file.
